


Cold Blooded Sacrifices

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cryogenics, Gen, Human Experimentation, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: Ecstasy High is not a high school. It is a prison for poor helpless humans, used by dark people for dark things. As victims of the experiments, Anthurium and his pack had enough. The final straw resulted in the change and death of his closest childhood friend, and he is willing to put an end to this torment once and for all.He plans to rescue and revive every soul in the facility, one by one. With every person he saves that joins his pack, the more people they can save at a time for every mission. Though they've been caught before, they've gotten free eventually before they could be put back in those machines.-----Formerly a Glenwood Prep Fanfic, turned original.-----A character's first marked appearance has a link leading to their reference sheet on it. The additional notes of the character page shows the first chapter they appeared in, by name, as well.





	Cold Blooded Sacrifices

[Anthurium](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/anthurium) is so cold. Curling in on himself, clutching close fur; tangled, matted pieces of it. In the distance, a voice calls his name in the darkness. Pale blue eyes open, dead white pupils staring at the empty space, slowly spinning in the zero space. Somewhere, he reaches out his hand-- no-- his paw. Pure white fur breaks the shadows slowly closing in on his feeble, thin body, sleeve sliding down to his elbow. Is he reaching up? He can't tell. There is no direction here. Only black.

A scream echoes in the darkness, but there is no direction here. There is only black. Glass shatters from somewhere, unknown to him. His vision begins to falter and fade, shadows slowly replaced with icey blue. Bubbles slide through the ice, somewhere up past him. His head raises as the world comes to. He stares ahead; blank, dying. So cold.

A new shadow replaces the blue, and white floor slowly appears under them as they approach. He glances ahead, the shattered remains of a container before him. A memory flashes in his head. Tears slip into the ice, warming it, the cold around his face faltering for moments as it tries to freeze the hot tears spilling from him.

And then, as it finally melts, outside of the container, he collapses, paws trying to reach for the dead girl laying before the glass.

[ _Tiny..._ ](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/tiny)

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Barely any noise was made during the travel. No peeps, no rustles, no steps. All was silent as they snuck through the bushes lining the head of the school. Anthurium peeked his head out of a bush, light green hair barely blending into the bushes, while bright white stuck out at the front, easily exposing his presence to those who could see. His eyes narrowed as he slinks back into the bushes, being able to detect the warmth behind him from those that followed in close behind his tails.

In at one edge of the building, there was a secret room, hidden by a heavily locked door, one only the group had found access too. He pushes the hair out of his face, glaring daggers into the hidden part of the wall. A blue light shines into his pupils for only a moment. As it returns to the wall, and his eye is covered again, a panel juts out. He places his paw upon it, white light engulfed it, making it bright as the snow when sun shines on it. His other raised, pressing a few buttons on the side, each lighting up in a rainbow. The buttons flickered and the panel disappeared once the entry was complete. The door slid into the wall, and disappeared to the side, allowing entry to the storage room inside. The light flickered on as he took the steps inside, allowing his team to follow, all just managing to fit inside the room.

Anthurium sighed, turning to everyone else. "The plan is as simple today as it is always--" He pulled out a file from his back pocket, opening it up and staring at the papers inside. "--find the passcodes, save the students. Today, I've found out that there are different groups of people fused with a certain type of animal; apparently the mortality rate is higher in multi-fusions like myself than it is for normal testing. They've changed their system to make it harder for us to free them, but luckily we're smarter than that."

The group was silent as Anthurium glanced around.

He shrugged, looking to the canine in the corner. "Well, at least one of us is, right [Nyx](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/nyx)?"

Nyx chuckled from the comment, flicking hair out of his face. "Somethin like that, yea, Ant." He pushed his glasses up, glancing out over the top of them to the fox.

Anthurium rolled his eyes with the nickname, letting his eyes flit back to the file in his paws. "I've picked out different types of animals that some students have been fused with, and I have chosen them for you based on your interests and personality type. As always, I'm going to be checking in the canine section for traces of Tiny, or any of her potential relatives. [Pyro](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/pyro), [Chaldera](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/chaldera), you both have the same type to find; wild. They're at the very front since they're the easiest to control. It should be easy for you to get in, get the codes, get them out."

"It's not _that_ simple," Chaldera tapped her foot, giving him a looked that asked 'are you stupid?' "By now, they know better than to leave their codes out on the desks, where else are we supposed to look? The trash?"

"As I said before we arrived, every code is in the same room as its animal type. If you look around, you're gonna find them regardless. You just gotta look hard enough this time." His eyes glanced up, pupils dilating as they went in her direction.

Chaldera held up her hands, almost defensively, eyes widening a tad. She backed up, standing side by side with Pyro. "Alright, Mister Boss Man. Jeez, don't gotta call me out like that."

"Chilllll boss," Pyro waved his hands, shut his eyes getting shut tighter as his smile stretched on his face. He softly hummed, head swaying from side to side as his arm slid around Chaldera. As usual, she threw his arm off, and smacked his paw. He rubbed at his paw, whimpering softly before putting his smile back on and talking to Anthurium again. "Not that big of a deal. Gotta keep your cool for the mission, pal."

Anthurium shook his head, turning his attention back to the paper. "Yeah, whatever... um... [Mulberry](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/mulberry), you'll be looking for felines. They're near the middle deck of the building." 

Mulberry dipped her head. "Yes sir."

"[Tidal](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/tidal), you can do whatever you want; anything is a match for you at this point."

"Done and done," Tidal crossed his arms, standing straighter, a smirk coming to his pale face.

"Last but not least..." Anthurium looked at the list again, then up to Nyx. "Nyx, you'll be looking for a ferret. They're on the opposite side of the building, where the rodents are." He shoved the list into his pocket after folding it into a small square. "Does everyone have their animals memorized? I'd like to make sure just so I won't have to repeat myself. I'm looking for Tiny, or another relative."

"I got ferrets," Nyx spoke up first.

"Felines," Mulberry decided to speak after him after a minute, even looking to him and smiling. He didn't hesitate to smile back at her.

"Wild," Pyro and Chaldera spoke at the same time, glancing at eachother as they did so. Invisible lightning was clear between the two.

"I'm gonna try for birds, since Pyro's got my wild ones," Tidal hummed, swaying side to side.

"Alright, that's all settled. Now let's go," Anthurium headed to the door, shoving it open.

"And what happens if we get caught, Ant?" Nyx spoke up.

"Run." Anthurium nodded his head to the group. "You know the routine, I'm not your babysitter anymore." He motioned for the group to follow. Quickly, they snuck out, each heading in the same general direction for the start.

"Can I please blow something up this time?" Pyro whimpered as they went out.

"No, Pyro, you can not blow something up. Not this time, not ever." Anthurium was very quick to shut him down.

"Aww..." The deer whined, defeated.

 _I'm surrounded by idiots..._ Anthurium rolled his eyes, softly sighing. The group fell silent as they came into line.


End file.
